


Rose: Languish

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Drugs, F/F, First Time, This takes place whenever in canon you think would be most interesting to cram it into., Vampires, ambiguously canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: "Be my guest--" Rose managed to force through grit teeth as she squeezed Kanaya's fingers tighter, interrupted by a sudden swiftness of limbs. Both of Kanaya's arms were wrapped tightly around her now, leading to Rose engaged in an intimate act of self-embrace, aided by the other. One arm across her stomach, the other just below her breasts, and two pinpricks of white-hot pain in her neck.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Rose: Languish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an acquaintance's birthday.

"Are you sure about this, Rose?" Kanaya asked, breathlessly, her mouth lingering over Rose's exposed shoulder blades. It hovered in the air like an imperial drone, preparing to strike down on the unsuspecting populace. Rose, on the other hand, felt more of a hummingbird's beating wings and tiny breath, so tantalizingly close to her neck. Was it particularly ladylike to salivate at a time like this? Not quite, but Rose was never particularly concerned with "decorum" in the first place. Ladylikeness was an artifact of a dead civilization, so readily discarded.

"Of course. You have needs, and nobody else is as enthusiastically willing to fulfill them as I am." Rose replied, sending a wry smile back in Kanaya's direction. Little hummingbird wings of striated thought scattered across Rose's brain, and Kanaya sidled up closer to her. The most comfortable position was, of course, with Rose squarely in the troll's lap, and so that is what happened. Rose leaned back, and let her hands come to rest on Kanaya's hips. "Plus..."

Kanaya hummed, quiet, breath captured on the interior of her teeth. "Mmhmm." She pushed through pursed lips, and put her hands right over top of Rose's.

"Just don't shuffle me off this mortal coil and we'll be right as rain." Rose joked as she leaned back into Kanaya's chest, her head lolled even further, a spate of paper-white hair coming to rest on Kanaya's shoulder. Rose tilted her head a little bit further to the side, baring her neck even more to the troll.

Kanaya smiled. "I don't think I could drink that much if I tried."

Rose chuckled darkly. She pushed up against Kanaya's palms, letting her fingers gently thread their way into the spaces between Kanaya's own digits. "Let's save putting that theory to rest for later - at least, I strongly doubt that would count as a Just or Heroic death."

Longer, thicker fingers fed between Rose's dainty knuckles, squeezing her hand tightly. "Shall we continue with the exchanging of banter for another fifteen Human minutes, or are you ready at last?" She joked, letting Rose pull her hands a little bit further up on her body, coming to rest on the edges of Rose's pelvis, where it connected to her thighs. Rose could feel a dull coolness coming off of Kanaya's body, a dry pallor that could be considered, in certain contexts, "corpselike". Apparently, that was a normal Jadeblood thing. Go figure. A human at these temperatures would feel positively unearthly, or at the very least, dangerously clammy, but right now, the sensation just made Rose shiver.

Whether that was the chill or the sense of anticipation was yet to be determined. "Be my guest--" Rose managed to force through grit teeth as she squeezed Kanaya's fingers tighter, interrupted by a sudden swiftness of limbs. Both of Kanaya's arms were wrapped tightly around her now, leading to Rose engaged in an intimate act of self-embrace, aided by the other. One arm across her stomach, the other just below her breasts, and two pinpricks of white-hot pain in her neck.

Rose felt sensation blooming through her veins, and as her lifeblood ebbed into Kanaya through biological mechanisms Rose had yet to puzzle out, Kanaya pushed something back into her. She could feel it flowing through her body, every pump of her dangerously thump-happy ticker spreading more of it through her. What _it_ was, Rose had no clue, but very quickly, a sense of pleasant delirium began to grip her brain.

"Kanaya..." She hissed, as her limbs began to both lock up and grow slack at the same time. She began to experience the most wondrous catalepsy, as Kanaya's response muffled itself in her nonfunctional ears. The melodic, stiff, staccato tones of Kanaya's voice mutated into voiced arpeggiations of expansive soundscapes. Rose began losing track of where each sound ended and the new one began. Was she hearing the air conditioning or Kanaya? Was that new sound the ruffling of someone's clothes, or Kanaya's answer to Rose's exclamation? At some point, the distinction stopped mattering at all.

Had Kanaya stopped drinking? Rose wasn't sure. There hadn't been pain for the past 5 seconds/5 hours -- that sense had since taken leave. PTO. A sick day from Rose's neurons. Her skin melted into her clothes melted into Kanaya's clothes melted into Kanaya melted into the bed melted into the floor melted into everything else. Rose was awash in haze. More than sound, the distinction between _her_ and the rest of the world had begun to blur at the edges. There was nothing left other than the heat around her, embracing her as her nerves misfired over and over again, like the world's most unlucky gunslinger.

At some point, Rose became horizontal. She wasn't sure where the rest of her limbs were, frankly. As far as she knew, she was a torso and probably a head, hugged from behind by a delightful, ice-cold blanket named Kanaya. She shivered and rocked, unable to process the ecstasy pumping through her slow-beating heart with anything that felt like traditional words -- without anything that felt like traditional emotions. Sure, like any lovecraftian experience, you could use rough analogies and misfitting metaphorical language to express it, but, as the saying went, you really had to be there.

You really had to have been there.

Even her own saliva had become something exquisite, worthy of attention, insofar that she was vaguely able to comprehend her own mouth. Every sense was overcranked, undertuned, oversensitive, underfitting, a mixture, a morass, a hallucinatory crossbreed. If this was what extraterrestrial vampire venom did to you, Rose would gladly sign up for a round two, was about the realm of her last coherent thought. Something squeezed her chest.

Rose rubbed her eyes tiredly, only dimly aware of the fact that her clothes had suddenly changed to her sleepwear. Her mouth felt dry and sticky, and when she reached to touch her neck, she found a bandaid where the pain should've been. Rolling over onto her other side, she stared straight ahead and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ttmiyh)  
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and hone your craft!)a


End file.
